


Guardian Angel

by heavenzfiend



Category: Obey Me! Shall We Date?, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comfort, Emotional, Feel-good, Fluff and Angst, Gender Neutral, Homesickness, Loneliness, Multi, Secret Admirer, saved by an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenzfiend/pseuds/heavenzfiend
Summary: Nothing seems to be going right for MC but an angel saves them in times of hopelessness and loneliness, time and time again. Who exactly is this mysterious savior?
Relationships: Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 219





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I loved Simeon since the first time I laid eyes upon him. I'm not sure if we're quite worthy to date an angel but I thought of this idea of being in a tough situation, both emotionally or physically, and Simeon coming to our aid! 
> 
> I was thinking from a female MC perspective, but I never specified a gender in the actual story so it’s technically gender neutral. 
> 
> It's a bit emotional. Please don't read if you think you'll be triggered by reading thoughts of loneliness and possible assault from a demon. Thank you and enjoy!

The flickering street lamps barely light the pavement as I make my way home to the House of Lamentations, glancing around on either side of me. I dismissed Mammon’s incessant offer to walk me home since I really needed to pick something up from the drugstore— Devildom or not, we all have private needs, after all— but it is still unnerving to be walking alone. 

The never-ending darkness of Devildom is something that I cannot truly get used to no matter how long I’ve been here. I’ve more-or-less been a night owl back in the human realm, preferring to stay up late to play games or study in the silence of the night, but to be shrouded in darkness at all times makes my skin crave the bright sunlight and ultimately puts a damper on my mood on some days. 

“What’s a human doing all the way down here?” I whip around at the sudden voice coming from the side alley. With eyes red as blood, the demon slowly yet deliberately steps towards me. I scuff back, keeping my eyes on him and clutching my bags tightly in case I need to bolt. His whole presence reeks of malicious intent; this seems to be the type of creature the demon brothers have warned me about.

Licking his lips and rubbing his hands, he steps closer and closer, all the while I try to maintain an equal distance between us.

“You look delicious! I can’t even remember the last time I ate a human.” I gasp and look around but no one is walking by in the near vicinity. Of course, the first time I walk alone in Devildom, _this_ happens?! My legs are on the brink of turning into jelly but I manage to find the strength to flee. In my haste, however, my feet trip on a crevice in the cobblestone path and tumble down on my knees. Cursing my bad luck, I look up as he extends his grimy hands towards me. 

As sheer terror temporarily immobilizes me, a blinding light flashes before my eyes— intense and merciless despite the radiance. I automatically clench my eyes shut, not daring to open them in fear of going blind. I can feel the brightness dissipating in an instant so I peek out to see what appears to be a pair of white wings shielding my fallen figure. Only half a second passes before the light vanishes— the scene before me the same as before, dark and still, with neither a trace of the demon nor the source of my aid. 

I almost feel like I dreamt the whole thing, just a figment of my weary imagination. But the fact that I still remain with my bum on the ground in the middle of the cold street and a faint, sweet smell of vanilla and something exotic— is that cardamom?— shakes me back to reality. 

Not wanting to test my luck any further for one night, I rush home without a single glance back.

-

“Just _where_ have you been?!” I wilt at the booming voice as I enter the foyer. I expected a scolding but I sure didn’t expect it to be as soon as my feet passed the threshold. I nervously try to smile at Lucifer waiting for me but quickly purse my lips in awkwardness as he firmly stands ground with his arms crossed and ready to give a scolding of a lifetime. “Do you realize how worried everyone’s been? How worried _I_ was?” I almost shrink in size but see Mammon rushing over to me.

“There ya are, MC! W-Well, not that I was worried about ya or anythin’!” Mammon laughs while scratching the back of his head. Lucifer clears his throat and addresses me again, completely ignoring his brother.

“You seem to have forgotten the important fact that you are a pretty little human, an easy target in our world. To think you would dare venture outside, alone, why I have no idea what goes on in your head. Don’t tell me hanging around Mammon is affecting your good judgement?”

“Hey, why’re ya bringin’ me into this?” Mammon indignantly asked.

“No, I’m really sorry Lucifer but I swear, Mammon has nothing to do with it!” I plead with him and he eventually lets us go but only after about an hour of extensive lecture on the dangers of Devildom. With Mammon long gone by now, I retreat on tired legs up the stairs when I hear a whisper so soft that I almost miss it. _Almost_.

“I worry about you, MC.” I hear his uncharacteristically soft and concerned voice from behind, halting my feet’s movement.

“...I know. Thank you, Lucifer!” I half-turn my head and smile genuinely before I bound off to my room in a much lighter mood than before.

\--

Few days pass by since the peculiar incident but the only clue I could deduce of my savior is that he or she is most likely an angel, given the white wings and light that I saw. However, nothing has been confirmed yet so I try to bring it up to Simeon after class one day. 

“Simeon, do all angels have wings?” 

“Why do you ask that?” His eyes open a fraction bigger than normal, seeming a bit surprised at the sudden question.

“It’s just… someone with white wings saved me when I was in trouble. I was wondering if it was an angel.”

“Yes, angels do have wings. But not everyone who has wings is an angel.”

“I know, I know but the ones I saw were white! Oh oh, I also saw a flash of blinding white light. Can angels also do something like that?”

“Yes, that could have been a work of an angel but who is to say for sure.”

“Do angels save humans who are in trouble? Are they known to do that?” I’m sure my eyes are sparkling as I toss questions one after another at the dark-skinned angel in front of me, my only source of answers right now.

“Generally, no. They’re not allowed to meddle in the affairs of mankind. ...But I’ve heard of some exceptions.”

“Exceptions like what? What would prompt them to do that?” I ask, honestly curious. He gives a gentle laugh, clearly amused by my enthusiastic probing.

“It sounds like you’re quite fond of this person, MC?”

“Yea… I hope I can see them again to repay their kindness.” When he tilts his head, I clarify, “They were there for me when I needed them the most.”

“I see.” He stares at me then, his green eyes almost searching my soul and I hold my breath. I feel a blush creep up my neck, warming my cheeks.

What… is this feeling? What’s going on...?

“MC? Don’t you have to go prepare for the test tomorrow?” His unexpected words are like a bucket of ice cold water dumping over my head, effectively dropping the temperature of my warming cheeks. 

“What? Test?! Oh my heavens, I forgot!” I jump out of my seat, cramming my belongings into my bag and scrambling out of control. I realize I forgot to thank Simeon so before I leave, I turn back around to address him but he talks first, almost as if he knew what I was going to say. 

“I’ll ask around the angels and let them know you feel that way. I’m sure whoever it was, they’ll be touched by your sentiments.”

“Thanks, Simeon! I’d appreciate that!” 

\--

Despite Simeon telling me about said test and pulling an all-nighter, I flunk the test pretty badly. I walk out of the exam room with absolutely no confidence in any of the answers I wrote down. Why is the history of Devildom so difficult? How is it fair for a single test to cover a history of the past 5000 years? Why would anyone think that’s a good idea?

I can feel the tears well up in the back of my eyes but I clench my teeth, holding it in. Don’t you dare cry…!

“MC, did you just get out?” Simeon greets me out of nowhere and stands in front of me. 

“Yea…“ I give a smile but even I can tell it’s feeble at best.

“Oh dear, what’s wrong?” Seeing right through me, he asks in that gentle tone and I will my tears to shoo but they come rushing forth. Not now, not now! If you’re going to cry, at least wait until you get to the safety of your room, dammit!

“I… the test… so bad…” I start sobbing right then and there, my mind not believing this is happening, even as my eyes pour their feelings out unstoppably. This is so mortifying!

“There, there…” I feel warm hands patting my shoulders and I’m comforted by the gesture yet unable to stop. When he gives my shoulders a slight squeeze, I sob even harder, as if his touch is literally squeezing all the pent up frustration. 

I know how silly this sounds, to burst into tears at a mere test that might not even affect me in the long run, but with nothing seeming to go right lately, I feel frustrated at myself and the world— but mostly at myself.

After an agonizing minute of letting it all out, I blink back the last few teardrops and look up at the angel. He gazes down at me with such affection that I almost choke up again but for a different reason this time. 

“It’ll be okay…” He pats my head and I do feel like everything will be alright. In this close proximity, I notice a faint scent of something sweet coming from somewhere. 

Before I can think any more about that, however, some of the demon brothers, Solomon and Luke show up and we all walk back to our respective housing together. After finding out about my tearful situation, Solomon offers to tutor me for next time but only if I offer him something in return. I end up taking up Satan’s offer to tutor me in exchange for cleaning his room instead, thinking that’s a bit safer option— who would have thought the day would come when I find a demon, the Avatar of Wrath, no less, more trustworthy than a fellow human? 

\--

Days pass by with no particularly exciting event to speak of. I stand by the open window of my room, staring out into the starless night sky. I feel strangely melancholy tonight, missing my friends and family I had left behind back home in the human realm. Tonight out of all the nights I’ve had here, it seems like loneliness pierces my heart much more profoundly than usual. I can’t help but suddenly feel all alone in this world of demons, despite how nice and welcoming everyone has been to me so far. 

My eyes land on an unfamiliar object in my visual periphery. I then remember the bag of cookies Luke had dropped off earlier. “Simeon makes the best cookies!” He proclaimed proudly at the time.

The corners of my eyes crinkle as my face automatically etches a smile upon itself at the unexpected gift sitting atop my bedside table.

I open the bag of cookies and a waft of vanilla, nutmeg and cardamom assails my senses. Wait, I know this smell! All the puzzle pieces seem to click into place all at once when I see a tiny piece of paper peeking out of the bag. 

_“Everything will be okay. You are not alone.”_

My body fills with warmth at the message, my heart brimming with emotion at the random note. How does he know this is exactly what I needed right now? Has he always been looking out for me all this time? Has he acted like my secret guardian angel while I’ve been daftly unaware? But why would he go to such lengths?

I pull out my D.D.D. and message Simeon a thanks and I receive a response back shortly:

“NO PROBLEM. ଘ(੭ˊᵕˋ)੭* ੈ✩‧˚”

I crawl into bed, mind and soul filled with the warmth and thought of a certain beautiful angel. I wish to heavens above that I see my special angel in my dreams tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I especially dedicate this to all my readers who are struggling, lonely, or feeling alone. May an angel like Simeon watch over you so you don’t have to feel alone! I hope reading this somehow cheered you up! Let me know how you liked it! Thanks for reading and have a lovely day!


End file.
